Xana's Final Plot
by H.Kage09
Summary: A month after Xana is defeated, Jeremie is reminacing about a particularly disturbing memory, and Xana makes a debebt. Rateded for future language. JxA mabye UxY
1. Chapter 1

Xana's Kidnapping Plot- Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"Arrrrrgggg, why won't this stupid materialization program work!" Jeremie yelled at his computer.

"Don't worry, Jeremie, I'm sure one day you will get the program to work." Aelita said soothingly, trying to calm Jeremie down.

"But, what if I'm not smart enough for this type of program?" Jeremie said, miserably.

……….Silence………

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will get it soon." Aelita said, "Right now I think you should get some sleep. We can work on it more tomorrow, ok."

"Yeah, I guess I should get some sleep. Well, good night, Aelita." Jeremie says, yawning. Just then a black shadow shoots out of the computer, flying into Jeremie, knocking Jeremie out.

"Jeremie? Jermeie! Jeremie!" Aelita yelled, extremely alarmed. Aelita activated a program allowing her to contact the others via text. She wrote to Odd, "Odd, wake up! Something's wrong with Jeremie!" Sending it immediately after it was done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Odd's room

"beep, beep, beep, beep"

moaning, Odd gropes for his cellphone looking at the brightly light screen

"That can't be good!" (running over to Ulrich's bed) "Ulrich, wake up. Something's wrong with Jeremie! Ulrich, wake up!"

moaning "What about Jeremie's slippers?" Ulrich asked, groggily.

"Something's wrong with Jeremie, Ulrich, come on!" Odd shouted, dragging Ulrich out of Bed.

"What! Ok lets go!" Ulrich said hurriedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Jeremie's room

"Jeremie!" Ulrich said, worried, shaking Jeremie trying to wake him up, "Jeremie, wake up!"

moaning "What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, Aelita, what did happen?" Odd asked"

"I don't know, one minute Jeremie and I were talking, next I lose the connection for 3 seconds, and then I saw Jeremie on the floor."

"Well, how do you feel now, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"A bit groggy, but otherwise fine." Jeremie said.

"Well, ok. You should get some rest. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Aelita said, relieved that Jeremie was ok.

"Ok"Jeremie said, crawling into his bed.

"Well, se ya in the morning, Jer." Odd said.

"See ya." Ulrich said as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Warning Signs

**Jeremie's room, a dark and rainy day, with Xana gone and nothing to do.**

Jeremie's Thoughts

_Thinking back to that night I still wonder what happened that night. It was strange. Since then I haven't been the same. I really would like to know want happened that night. I'm sure it had something to do with Xana. But what?_

Just then someone knocks on his door.

"Can I come in, Jeremie?"

"Sure, Aelita." Jeremie replied without even needing to ask who it was.

"Hi, Jeremie. What you've been doing today?" She asked.

"Oh, remembering about past experiences." Jeremie replied.

"Really, like what?" Aelita asked, her curiosity aroused.

"That night that I was knocked out by something from the computer."

"Oh, that memory. Sure is one mysterious memory, isn't it." She said, wondering.

"Yeah, I was so sure it had something to do with Xana. But now, I'm not so sure." Jeremie said.

"Oh, well it was probably just nothing important ." Aelita said, sensing a twinge of fear in Jeremie's voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeremie said, relieved to be getting off the subject. Just then Jeremie felt a pain in his chest and started to gasp for air.

"Jeremie, are you ok?" Aelita ask, noticing him gasping.

Moaning "Yeah, just a little tired." Jeremie said, trying not to worry Aelita. But Aelita, being smart, noticed something was wrong.

"Don't give me that. Come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary." Aelita said politely but forcefully. Jeremie decides that arguing with Aelita is pointless, gets up. Walking toward the door with his arm around Aelita to steady himself, groans in pain.

"Come on, lets hurry." Aelita said, worrying about her friend. Walking around the school, also bored, Principle Delmas spots Aelita and Jeremie.

"Ah, hello you two." He said, noticing Aelita's worried look and Jeremie looking very weak asked, "What's wrong with Jeremie, Aelita?

"I don't know, that's why I'm taking him to the infirmary." Aelita responded. At that very moment, Jeremie passes out from the pain and some other unknown cause.

"Jeremie!" Aelita and the principle shouted in unison.

"What's all the commotion about!" Jim shouted, not noticing the principle. "Aelita, what's wrong with Jeremie?"

"Jim, help me carry him to the infirmary." Principle Delmas told Jim.

"What, oh, uh, umm, ok." Jim stuttered, picking Jeremie up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-An old enemy Returns_

**Later in the Infirmary**

"So what's wrong with Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I really don't know. At times his pulse is normal, sometimes high, sometimes its like its not there. I've never really seen anything like it before." The nurse said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's for supper.?" Odd said suddenly, receiving a smack on the head by Ulrich and a slap by Aelita.

"Oww, what was that for!" Odd shouted.

"This isn't the time for that Odd!" Yumi said coldly, "Jeremie's ill and all you can think of is food."

"I agree Odd." Ulrich said.

"Well I'm going to take a walk. Coming Ulrich?" Yumi said.

"Huh, oh yeah sure." Ulrich stuttered, nudging Odd.

"What?" Odd said obliviously.

"Come on!" Ulrich and Yumi whispered in unison.

"Oh, ok whatever" Odd said, utterly perplexed.

Leaving "We'll be back in a little while, ok Aelita." Yumi said softly.

"Ok" Aelita said, tired.

"Well, I guess its just me and you, Jeremie." Aelita said falling asleep on the chair.

In the hall, outside the infirmary

"Well, well. Look who it is. So where are the other two?" Someone said in a snotty voice.

"Sissi, were not in the mood right now, got it." Ulrich said in a pained voice, "So go away!"

noticing the gangs sad faces "Whats wrong?" Sssi replied in a nicer voice.

"Jeremie's fallen very ill, if you must know." Odd said in saddened voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay?" Sissi replied.

"We don't know. The nurse doesn't even know."

Oh, well I got to get going." Sissi replied.

"Whatever." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd said.

In the infirmary, an hour later.

"moaning Where am I?" Jeremie muttered

"Oh, your awake Jeremie," the nurse said, "that's a good thing. How do you feel?"

"Strange, I feel different. I cant really explain the feeling. How did I get here?" Jeremie replied unsteadily.

"Well, Aelita, Jim, and Mr. Delmas brought you here. Do you feel any better then before?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeremie replied weakly.

"Well I have to go record this in my log. You gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jeremie said blankly, "I guess so."

"Ok then." She said dully.

Jeremie looks around to see Aelita in a chair by the bed.

"Aelita!" Jeremie half whispers.

Jeremie move to try to walk her up.

"Aelita, wake up." Jeremie said to no avail, "Eh, its no use trying to wake her up.

Jeremies thoughts

_I wonder why I feel so weird. I feel like there are two entities inside of me. Must just be tired I guess._

_**HEHEHE YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS BODY, BELPOIS.**_

"Huh, who was that!" Jeremie said, his eyes franticly searching the room for someone.

_**HEHEHE IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK TO ME THINK IT INSTEAD OF SAYING IT.**_

_So who are you any way!_

_**HEHEHE CAN YOU GUESS WHO I AM?**_

_Who? Who are you and how are you talking to me in my thoughts!_

_**HEHEHE HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING? I'M IN YOUR BODY WITH YOU. AS FOR WHO I AM, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE GUESS.**_

_Who!_

_**I GUESS I WILL TELL YOU…….XANA IS MY NAME, DESTRUCTION IS MY GAME.**_

_Impossible, Xana was defeated two months ago._

_**YOU DO REMEMBER THE NIGHT YOU WHERE ATTACKED BY A BLACK SHADOW RIGHT?**_

_No way, it..it's impossible. What do you want and how did you posses me when the supercomputer is offline! And why did you!_

_**SO I COULD DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN THE MOST HORRIFIC WHY I COULD THINK OFF. BY NONE OTHER THEN YOUR OWN HANDS. **_

_How, by making me do it, huh. Won't work, Xana. You've tried that before. It didn't work, remember._

_**BUT I HAD POSSESED YOU THAT TIME. BUT NOW I CAN COMPLETELY TAKE OVER YOU BODY AND DESTROY YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS. AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STOP ME.**_

_Even if you do that I'll find a way to stop you. A guarantee that, Xana._

_**HEHEHEHEHEHE YOU WON'T I PROMISE THAT TO YOU.**_

"Jeremie, your awake finally" Aelita said, waking up.

"Huh?" Oh sorry about that." Jeremie said, surprised.

"What were you thinking about? You looked deep in thought." Aelita asked.

_**HEHEHE, MY PLAN WILL BEGIN SHORTLY.**_

"Nothing….just nothing." Jeremie said.

"You sure?" Aelita asked. "Because if you ever need to talk about something, you can always talk to me, ok."

"Yeah, I know." Jeremie said falling back asleep.

"I wonder what this is all about. Jeremie passing out, then he become lost in thought and barely hearing me. I hope it will a come to pass soon." Aelita muttered softly to herself.

Getting up to leave, Aelita walked over to Jeremie's bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Jeremie. I'll see you in the morning." Aelita said softly in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-What's wrong with him?**

_**The next day in the infirmary,**_

"Well, your free to go, Jeremie. Everything seems(emphasis on seems) normal." The nurse told Jeremie.

""Silently nodding his head, Jeremie walked out without saying a thing.""

Later that morning

"Hey, Jeremie. Good to see you awake. We were worried about you." Yumi said.

"(in a dark voice) Whatever." Jeremie said darkly.

"Hey, whats wrong with you. She was just asking how you were." Odd said in an angered voice.

Jeremie kept walking until he reached his room.

"What's happening to me" Jeremie said in a pained voice as he was entering his room.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?' Jeremie exclaimed when he saw her sleeping in his bed.

"Huh, oh your awake Jeremie." Aelita said waking up with a jolt.

Jeremie went over by his computer to sit down.

"Something's happening to me, Aelita, but I don't know what it is(Puberty maybe)." Jeremie blurted out after a bit.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, still in Jeremies bed.

"I don't feel like my self. I feel different. I don't know why." Jeremie said, half sobbing.

Walking over next to Jeremie and putting her arm around him"I'm sure it's nothing that we can't deal with together." Aelita said calmly, yet soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeremie said.

_**Meanwhile, **_

"I wonder what was wrong with Jeremie." Yumi said.

"Yeah, he was acting like a jerk." Odd said in a dully voice.

"I say we go and see him after lunch today." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I agree." Odd said.

Later that day,

_What's happening to me? Why is this happening anyway._

_**IT HAS BEGUN. SOON YOUR BODY WILL BECOME MINE AND I WILL SHROUD YOUR HEART IN DARKNESS AND INHABIT YOUR BODY WHILE YOU LAY IN SLUMBER IN THE DARKNESS. ALREADY YOUR HEART IS FEELING THE EFFECTS OF MY POWER.**_

_Get off my back, Xana. I'm not in the mood._

_**HEHEHE. YOU SEE. YOU ARE ALREADY SUCUMBING TO MY DARKNESS. SOON YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE.**_

_Yeah, like that will ever happen._

_**IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN. YOU CAN NOT STOP IT.**_

_falling asleep with Aelita already asleep next to him We'll just see about that, Xana._

**Over the next few days, Jeremie got worse and worse. In time he even began to turn on Aelita as well.**

"Jeremie's getting out of hand. What do you think is wrong with him?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know but I do know how to find out." Odd said slyly.

"Really? Tell me does it involve anyone getting hurt?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope."

"Ok then what is it?" Yumi asked, "and before you say it, we are not bringing Aelita into this. She's been through enough today."

"Darn, my whole plan down the drain."

"So what do we do?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. But we have to do something fast." Yumi said.

"Agreed" They all said in unison.

_**In Jeremies room,**_

"Hehehehe, Finally I can complete my plan and get rid of these pesky kids." Jeremie said in an evil voice. (or was it Jeremie?)

"a weaker voice I wont let you get away with this, Xana."

"You cant stop me. You cant even control your own body." Jeremie said in his evil voice, "I'm actually glad that you were tormented in your past.1 Your dark side grew."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Xana's back**_

_**Later**_

" Odd, meet me at the factory, now!"

"What? Why?" Odd asked.

"No time. Just hurry."

Odd hung up here phone.

_**!0 minutes later, at the Factory.**_

"Hello, Jeremie where are you?" Odd shouted

"So glad you could make it, Odd" Jeremie cackled in an evil voice.

"Yaaaaaeeeeeee, damn you scared me!"

"**_ILL SCARE YOU MORE NOW!" _**

"What the hell are you using a voice like that for, Jeremie!" Odd shouted, after saying it he noticed Jeremie's pupils…..They looked like Xana's symbol.

"Uhhhh, Jeremie are you feeling ok?" Odd asked in a terrified voice.

"Figure it out yet? Remember the black shadow that fateful night? That was me. You never defeated me. I just thought this was a better alternative. So do you get it now?" (ok if I say Xana, its Xana in Jeremie's body controlling it.) Xana said, cackling.

"Oh great, I'm in way over my head this time, aren't I?" Odd asked in a high pitched voice.

"Way over your head? Oh that's not even half of it!" Xana said, charging at Odd and picking him up by his neck.

"in a choked voice You have to fight it, Jeremie!" Odd shouted.

"Hehehehehe, Now you will feel pain beyond any belief!"2 Xana said, throwing Odd at the nearest wall, causing it to crumble around Odd. "Hehehehehehe, one down, three to go. But I'll wait a bit before the next kill.

_**About and hour later,**_

"Argg, my head." Odd said, rubble falling off him, "Oh crap, I gotta warn the others. But phone's toast. I better get going."

Later at Yumi's,

"Coming!" Yumi shouted at the door.

"Arrrgg, I need to sit down." Odd mumbled to him self.

"Hello, Odd. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU! You look like you've been hit by a train." Yumi yelled.

"Two words, Xanafied-Jeremie. And now he's trying to get rid of us." Odd said sitting down.

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff." Yumi scolded.

"Whose joking. He just picked me up by my neck and threw me at the wall." Odd began explaining.

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Coming!" Yumi shouted, again, "Oh hi Ulrich."

"Hello, hey Odd, where've you been? Your phone is off as well. And you look like you just got hit by a train."3 Ulrich said.

"Yeah, and that train was a Xanafied Jeremie." Odd said.

"WHAT! Are you sure!" Ulirch asked.

"Yeah…..wait, where's Aelita?" Odd asked frantically.

"Dunno, why……..Oh crap, we gotta find her now!" Yumi yelled already out the door.

"Come on, Odd." Ulrich yelled.

"Way ahead you, Ulrich!"

Meanwhile in the Forest,

"I wonder way Jeremie's been acting so strange lately." Aelita asked herself.

"Hehehe, I found you at last."

"Huh, Wh…Who's there." Aelita asked nervously.

"Hehehe, your worst nightmare."

Aelita whirled around only to see Jeremie.

"Oh, it's only you, Jeremie." Aelita exclaimed, still a bit scared.

"Oh, but I'm not Jeremie. I may be in his body, but I'm not Jeremie." Xana said evilly. "Oh you are going to wish you never came here alone."

At that very moment she noticed his eyes…...…Xana.

"How the,...screw it!" Aelita started, but decided on just running instead.

A few minutes later,

"I think I lost him." Aelita said, breathing hard and shivering .

"Really?"

"Yaeeeeeeee!" Aelita screamed. (just imagine this scream)

"Hurry, I think I heard that scream from over here!" Ulrich yelled loudly.

"Arggg, They just won't quit, will they? Fine, I'll do this now then ." Xana said, thoroughly annoyed, grabbing and lifting her up by her neck. Aelita frantically clawed at the hand at her throat to no avail. "Hehehe, well it was nice knowing you. This is the perfect end for you, do you know that? Seeing your beloved Jeremie killing you. Fitting, wouldn't you say?

All Aelita could do now was hope, for her strength had all but abandoned her. She tried to sob but all that came out was a single tear that landed on Jeremie/Xana's arm. But what neither(Aelita or Xana) of them didn't know was that that one tear would save her life.

"Aelita!"

"What!" Xana exclaimed.

"Put her down, Xana!" Ulrich yelled (he's holding a metal bat) as Yumi and Odd ran up next to him.

"Try it!" Xana shouted knocking them unconscious with a blast of electricity.

Meanwhile, that tear had somehow begun coursing though Xana's veins until it reached his heart. Little by little that tear began to awaken something deep inside Xana's heart.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Wait I remember now. I have to save Aelita. But how?"

"What is going on with my body?" Xana muttered.

At that very moment, something awoke in the darkness that had become Jeremie's heart.

A blinding burst of light shot from their body making Xana lose his grip on Aelita's throat.

Aeltia fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"What the hell!" Aelita gasped, looking at the spot where Xana should have been. But he was on the ground as well

"Whoa, that was weird." Xana said, drunkly. "Well, anyway, where was I? Oh yes about to crush your neck into oblivion."

Aelita started to crawl backwards, away from Xana, when a black handled sword with a reddish-black aura appeared in his hand.

"Ooooo, I like my new sword. Hehehe. This will be much more painful then just crushing your neck." Xana cackled evilly(while sporting a childish grin), charging at Aelita about to cut her arm off. Aelita cringed in fear of him cutting off one of her limbs(fingers and toes included). _If anything, I would rather it my head right away so I don't feel the pain._

Clang

"What the….

"I promised Aelita I would protect her from you and I'm going to do just that!"4

"Huh!" Aelita said looking up, seeing someone dressed exacty like Jeremie, but had a white-handled sword that had a blue aura. "Jeremie"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Battle and a dog pile**

"But how!" Xana roared in anger.

"Who knows." Jeremie answered.

"No matter, I will still kill you!" Xana said angrier then ever.

"Really? Somehow I highly doubt that." Jeremie said dully.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Xana roared.

A few minutes later, both were panting. Xana could tell he was losing.

"How are you able to defeat me! I should be able to defeat you in a heartbeat." Xana said, thoroughly weakened.

"Because, I have someone to fight for, where you have nothing but greed, hate, and evil. Compared to me your nothing." Jeremie said.

"You may have won this time but I'll be back(remember this statement)." Xana said, sensing that he lost, fled.

Breathing hard, Jeremie dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. Aelita began to crawl towards him.

"Are you ok , Jeremie?" Aelita asked softly, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I think so..." Jeremie said.

"What happened just then?" Aelita asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. But Xana's gone...for now." Jeremie replied.

"Wait, the others...!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Back off, Xana! Were warning you!" Yumi yelled.

Ulrich, waking up and grabbing the thickest stick he could find, "Yeah, back off!"

"Y...Ye...Yeah Xana, b...back off." Odd said, nervously.

"Huh? Guys, it's me, Jeremie." Jeremie said, completely bewildered.

"You don't fool us...!" Yumi started.

"I'm probably the one that should explain this as best as I can." Aelita began.

_About 5 minutes later, _

"...Wow" Odd said blankly.

"So, you just took out Xana, by yourself, no help from anyone, and actually scared him into running away?" Ulrich said, amazed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jeremie said.

"Figures, doesn't it?" Odd said.

"How so?"

"Well, he was the only one of us never to go to Lyoko, and yet he's also the only one who can scare him." Odd said dully.

"He's right, ya know, for a first." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, Xana just got the beatdown. By Jeremie at that." Odd said foolishly.

"Normally, I'd resort to trying to strangle you, but I'm just to tired right now. You can do I if you feel like it, Ulrich." Jeremie said both weakly and slyly.

"It would be my pleasure." Ulrich said cracking his knuckles, while Odd was halfway through the forest already.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Urgg..." Jeremie moaned, passing out.

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled.

"Its alright, Aelita. He just needs rest." Yumi said softly.

**Later that night,**

"Well, he seems fine now." Yumi said, checking Jeremie's pulse.

"That's a releif." Aelita said.

"aaarrrggg" Jeremie moaned.

"I still dont get how there are now two Jeremie's." Odd said. Yumi and Ulrich gave him a cold glare say, not now. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. G'night"

"Good night, Odd." Yumi said.

"I think we all should get some sleep." Ulrich told Aelita and Yumi.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Goodnight, everybody." Aelita said, already half asleep.

"Just when we think we can lead normal lives, Xana just decides to launch that idea right out the window. It's quite annoying really." Ulrich said right out of the blue.

"Yeah, but i say we just talk tomaroww, I'm tired." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. G'night Yumi.5 " Ulrich mumbled.

"Good night."

**Jeremie's Dream(**Jeremie's point of veiw)

"Where am I?" I ask to no one in particular. I start to walk toward a pink-haired girl, "Aelita!" She turns around and smilies.

"Bout' time you got here." Aelita said to me.

"Huh? How'd you know I was coming."

"I just knew." Aelita said sitting down on a log by a beach. "Come sit down."

"Whatever." I said, sitting down on the log, next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Aelita said to me.

"Yeah." I said, absentmindedly. After a while of staring out to sea,

"Look at me." Aelita told me, so I did. But instead of seeing her face, I saw my own.

"What the..!" I shout, looking down and seeing my body, only with black hair with red stripes, and eyes that looked unnatuarally black. "Who are you!"

"Hehehehe, all in due time. All in due time." He cackled, as I fell through a dark hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" I screamed in the darkness, "ompf"

All I saw were 3 light paths, 1 lit black, 1 lit pink, 1 lit blue. I choose the pink path and came to a stand with a sword with grooves on it. I picked it up and it grew until it was like a whip sword(remember the sword). I took a step back and fell into more darkness.(I just had to play Kingdom Hearts before I continued, didn't I.)

**Back in Yumi's living room,**

"Yaaeee!. Huh, where am I?" Jeremie said loudly.

"Jeremie, your awake."

"Huh, who's there?" Jeremie asked.

Turning on a small lamp"It's just me, Jeremie" Aelita said in her pj's.

"Oh, you just scared me, thats all." Jeremie said.

"How come you yelled like that?" Aelita asked.

"I remember having a dream, and then nothing."

"Well, you should get back to sleep before someone else wakes up." Aelita told him sleepily "It'd be real fun trying to explain that."

"Well, goodnight Aelita."

"Goodnight Jeremie."

_**The next morning,**_

"Aelita, wake up if you want some breakfast before Odd wakes up."

"moaning Alright, I'll wake up." Aelita said. "Wonder if Jeremie's hungry."

"Well, he hasn't woke up yet. Or at least not that I know of." Yumi said.

"I know he woke up sometime last night. Maybe he'll wake up now." Aelita said, shaking Jeremie to try to wake him up. "Jeremie, you hungry?"

"Meh, yeah sure." Jeremie moaned still half asleep.

"Yeah, Jeremie's hungry!" Aelita yelled at Yumi, who was in the kitchen.

"I heard food."

"Dang It. Odd's up." Yumi said.

"Why's that bad?" Odd asked.

"Because your going to eat everything before we can eat." Ulrich said, walking into the room.

"Arrrggg." Jeremie moaned, rolling off the sofa and landing on Aelita.

"Owww."

"Sorry." Jeremie said quickly rolling off her.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha" Odd fell to the ground landing right on Aelita

"Owww, what is this, Land on Aelita Day or something!"

"Ahahahaha" Odd still laughed, getting off her.

"Hey, at least I said sorry." Jeremie protested.

"Yeah, I know. And I forgive you. But Odd hasn't, so it's my turn to land on him." Aelita said.

"DOGPILE" Ulrich yelled, jumping on Odd.

"Blith" Odd moaned.

"Hiaaaa" Yumi yelled landing on Ulrich.

"Plith" Ulrich and Odd moaned at the sametime.

"Ahahaha" Jeremie laughed, landing on Yumi.

"Owww" Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich cried out in unison.

"My turn!" Aelita yelled, laughing her head off and jumping on Jeremie.

"Ohhhhh." They all moaned.

"What is going on here!"

"Huh, oh sorry daddy, we were just have some fun." Yumi said, while everyone was getting up.

"Well you were a bit noisy. I only agreed to them staying here overnight on 2 conditions, remember. What were they?" Mr Ishiyama asked.

"Not to be noisy and not to wake you up." Yumi sighed loudly.

"Good. Now keep it down!" Mr. Ishiyama told them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Breakfest**

"Well that was fun." Ulrich said.

"Yeah if you count being dog piled by four different people," Odd said sarcastically, "Urg, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"It's proven, Odd is definatly a walking stomach." Jeremie said.

"And, yet again, your a walking brain...so is Aelita." Odd retorted.

"I do hope that wasn't an insult, Odd." Aelita said, very evilly.

"No, it wasn't."

"Just kidding. But anyway, what is for breakfast?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Eggs and Ham!" Mrs. Ishiyama called, hearing her.

"Oooo, yum." Odd said.

"Eggs? What are eggs?" Aelita ask, stumped.

"Thats right, she's never had eggs before, has she." Jeremie said.

"No, she hasn't." Yumi said.

"Well, lets see if she likes eggs or not." Odd said, waiting for food.

"Ok."

**Ten minutes later,**

"That was good, I like eggs." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I do to." Odd said.

"Well, what now." Ulrich asked.

"I dont know." Yumi said.

"Well, whatever it is, I highly doubt Xana will care." Jeremie said suddenly.

"How bout' we go see a movie?" Odd said, after about ten seconds.

"Yeah, why not." Jeremie said, getting up.

"See ya, mom." Yumi called, "Where going to see a movie."

"Be home by 7:00." Mrs. Ishiyama called back.

"Well guys, lets go." Yumi said.

The End?

NOT!

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
